What's Going On?
by DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Chris has... Feelings to say the least. But the new plot changes things, not to mention what happens after Chris hits his head... Slash RPS
1. The Drama Begins

What's Going On?

Glee

Rating: **Strong** **T** for language in later chapters

**Multiple** **Slash** pairings including: Kurt/Blaine (Chris/Darren), Kurt/Dave (Chris/Max), Kurt/Sebastian (Chris/Grant), Blaine/Sebastian (Darren/Grant), Blaine/Dave (Darren/Max), Santana/Brittany (Naya/Heather), and possibly more! (I would like to note that just because the actors are listed, does not necessarily mean they are in the relationship at the same time!)

Summary: This story will contain lots of **DRAMA!** The main plot idea for this is that, while on the set of Glee, Chris realizes he has feelings for his co-star Darren, but Grant has feelings for Chris. The entire story will mostly be from the "viewpoint" of Brittany (Heather) and Santana (Naya) but will not necessarily follow them at all.

Author's Note: So I am unsure what this story what will entail, but it's going places! I would like to note that this story is dedicated to my best friend **VioletCherry342**, I hope you enjoy it! As for the rest of you, please enjoy and review!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's plot, or it's actors. I probably do not own anything else you may recognize. The plot of this fic, however, is mine, please do not copy!**_

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, kissing her on the cheek. "What are you doing, honey?" She asked of her girlfriend.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana back. "Oh, just watching those three... I think there is more to it than they're seeing..." Brittany replied, nodding towards Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian, sitting at a table. Sebastian and Blaine were talking amiably, but Kurt just looked annoyed. He suddenly stood up and stormed off, apparently at something one of the other two said.

~Change~

Kurt walked further from the coffee house, or at least trying to get further away, when suddenly he crashed into a larger, warm body. He heard a low, but familiar voice say, "Kurt?"

Without looking up, finding a bit of comfort in his arms, he replied, "Hello, Dave."

Dave quickly let go of the smaller body and said, "Hey, um, your boyfriend is coming. I'm just gonna- ah. Yeah, bye." And with that, Dave set Kurt off to the side and walked on.

Kurt turned around and found an out-of-breath-looking Blaine running up to him, though he wasn't far from the coffee house. "I- I'm sorry, Kurt! I can't believe he would say something like that!"

"Oh, so you nodding and agreeing wasn't supposed to happen either?" Kurt retorted.

Blaine stuttered, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "But I-"

But Kurt interrupted him, "No. I'm sorry, Blaine, but if that's really what you think of my voice, but you can't even say it through your own lips, then fine. Go back to Dalton. Go have your crabby little boy there, and have at him. I'm done playing games with you two, Blaine."

Blaine stopped, unsure of how to answer. Kurt scoffed. "And you won't even fight for me." And with that, he walked away.

~Change~

Santana sobbed into Brittany's shoulder, "I'm gonna miss him." Brittany shushed her, patting her back and kissing her head.

"I know, honey." Brittany rubs the tears from Santana's eyes and stands her up tall. She then whispers in her ear, "And besides, I don't think he's really gone." They smile, then laugh a bit.

~Change~

"CUT!" someone yelled, at this moment Chris couldn't tell who. You see, Chris was actually quite emotional. So to be placed in the center of that emotional ending to his and Darren's on-screen relationship, well it kind of broke his heart, even in real life. He wiped away the last of his tears and stood, walking off to the snack table, mostly so no one would see his tear-stained cheeks until they were full of food.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. "Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked. He turned around to find Grant in front of him, a goofy smile upon his face. That was, until he saw Chris' face. "I'm so sorry, Chris. You have to know I don't share the same beliefs as Sebastian. In fact, I rather like your voice." he admits.

A wide-eyed Chris smiled, after chewing and swallowing, of course. "H- hi, there. Um, yeah I- I'll be fine. I- I think I'm just gonna go lie down. But, um, thanks." Chris replied. He maneuvered around Grant, who turned around and watched him leave.

~Change~

A knock came to Chris' room. Although it was normal for him to have visitors, usually there was some type of plan, his friends wouldn't show up without one. "Who is it?" Chris asked cautiously.

"Um, it's Max. I just wanted to know if you're okay. Can I come in?" the voice answered.

Chris nodded, until realizing Max couldn't see him, and thought, 'Wow, I must really be out of it.' "Yeah, come on in."

"So, how are you, then?" Max asked as he closed the door behind him. As Chris' tear-strains were gone, he looked okay.

"I- I think I'm fine now. Thanks for coming here though. Am I needed back yet? I know I just kind of left." Chris asked. Although he never meant to, he realized he managed to fall asleep in his room. He never understood why there were beds in here, though maybe he understood now.

Max looked at Chris oddly for a moment, as if willing the correct answer to appear, but alas, it did not. "Um, yeah. Ryan understood and switched over to another scene. He wants to finish your scene now though."

Chris nods, understanding the miracle that is Ryan allowing this break. He stands up and stretches. Max suddenly holds out an outfit Chris hadn't noticed he was holding."Oh and he wants you to put this on. He says it's because the scene is changing over to Kurt's room and Kurt wants to be comfortable."

Chris laughs at this, nodding, before shooing away Max. "But, thanks. You're a great friend." Max smiles before leaving the room.

~Change~

Kurt folds his arms over his knees, his lip trembling. "Don't cry, Kurt. You've done enough of that." He smiles at himself, finding some strength in the words he's said, before utterly crumbling beneath himself. He sobs into his pillows, afraid of the future ahead of him.

~Change~

Grant, off stage, looks at the crumbling boy on set, seemingly the only one seeing the real emotions pouring out of Chris. He murmurs something to himself. Something along the lines of, 'He's Mine.'

~Change~

Naya hugs her best friend Heather, crying into her shoulder. "It's just so- touching," she mutters. Heather shushes her, rubbing circles on her back.

Author's Note: So here we go! Off into a wonderful Drama fic. I would like to apologize in advance because I _do _understand that none of the other actors besides Chris are gay in real life. Well for the purposes of this fic, they are. So, until next time! Please review!


	2. The Song

**What's Going On?**

Glee - Chapter 2

Santana stood on stage singing, occasionally she would do a dance with Brittany in which she grabbed her hand and they twirled, switching sides of the stage. They were lost enough in the music they didn't notice the tension brewing just in front of them…

~Change~

Kurt held onto Blaine's hand, loosely, after recent events. He also wouldn't make eye contact. On the other hand, Blaine wouldn't stop staring at him, pouring his soul into the song, trying as much as he could to get Kurt just to _look_ at him. Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt was determined to ignore him. Prior to the performance, Blaine had begged and pleaded for some kind of reaction out of him, but Kurt ignored him.

Finally when the song was over, Kurt looked over and said to Blaine, "I'm sorry, Blaine. At the very least you could give me some time. Then, maybe we can go from just friends. And I need to talk to you later but for now, just- just let up, okay?" Kurt brushed his hand up and down Blaine's arm before dropping it back to his side.

"Mr. Schue? I wondered if I could sing a song real quick? Nothing too big, just a filler." Kurt asked. At Mr. Schue's 'Okay' Kurt took to the stage, after handing Brad the piano version of the song. Kurt cleared his throat, grabbing a hold of the microphone as Mr. Schue directed his students into the seats.

_"If I hold your hand today,_

_Will I be there tomorrow?_

_If I let go today,_

_Can I come back tomorrow?_

_I don't know what's going on anymore_

_We have forgotten that love_

_That we buried deep_

_I tried to hold on_

_But you made me let go_

_If I hold your hand today,_

_Will I be there tomorrow?_

_If I let go today,_

_Can I come back tomorrow?_

_And I will walk these lonely halls_

_I will miss you next to me_

_But I will keep walking_

_I won't look back now!_

_I tried to hold on_

_But you made me let go!_

_If I hold your hand today,_

_Will I be there tomorrow?_

_If I let go today,_

_Can I come back tomorrow?_

_I promise you,_

_I'll be back tomorrow…"_

[A/N: This song was written by me but for the purpose of the story, Kurt/Chris wrote it.]

Kurt ended the song, before wiping a stray tear from his eye. "I'm sorry." he murmured before backing away from the microphone and sprinting towards the exit. As he left, all eyes turned to Blaine, speechless in his seat.

~Change~

Chris, also emotional, looked over at the snack table, as if begging the food to come to him. Unfortunately, there was an offending Darren in his way. "Oh, Chris! I'm sorry! I didn't know the show would affect you like this!" Darren spoke. Chris blushed, turning his head.

"N-no I'm fine, really," Chris tried, holding back his tears. 'To be honest,' Chris thought to himself, 'I'm really gonna miss our fake relationship. It was certainly much more active than my _real_ love life.' Realizing he got lost in thought, he cleared his throat and continued, "Anyways, I am just going to go- you know- feed my emotions via comfort food. I secretly think they're trying to make me fat but whatever! Haha," Chris laughed awkwardly again before just closing his mouth and moving.

Unfortunately for him, Darren didn't feel that goodbye was "loving" enough or something, because he grabbed Chris' arm and pulled him into an awkward hug (well, it'd be awkward for a straight guy- a **normal** straight guy… i.e. not Darren) in which Darren's arms crossed over Chris' chest and Chris could only really grab a hold of them to return the hug.

Chris patted Darren's arms, trying to signal he was okay and didn't need a longer hug but alas, Darren wouldn't budge. That is, not until Grant saw them, storming over, somehow in a cool, relaxed fashion (though that is quite contradictory, I might add). "Hey, guys!" Grant called.

Both boys jumped, but while Darren just looked embarrassed, Chris replied as though nothing just happened. "Hey, Grant! How'd you like my song? I don't know if the lyrics make much sense. I was kind of emotional when I wrote it." Chris said, ever enthusiastic for some feedback.

Grant looked taken aback for a moment. "Wait- _**you**_ wrote it? I thought Kurt- and through him Ryan- wrote it?" to which Kurt replied by shaking his head, "Wow! It was amazing, Chris! I mean, the fact that _you_ wrote it just magnifies the great-ness!" Grant gushed.

Unbeknownst to Chris, behind him, Darren scoffed and muttered, 'Try-hard.' but neither of the other two boys seemed to take note. Darren suddenly spoke up, "Hey, Chris, you wanna go get a snack, my treat?"

Chris smiled and nodded, "Sure, Darren, thanks! I'll see you later then, Grant?" to which the other boy responded a 'Yeah. Definitely.' the latter word muttered under his breath.

~Change~

Heather giggled and laughed with Naya, both predicting ridiculous, somewhat outrageous, outcomes to the show's most recent drama, obviously assuming there will be a combination of the four boys into two pairs by the end. "Can you imagine? Kurt making out with Sebastian and Blaine sitting in Dave's lap?" Naya squealed, to which both girls immediately burst into laughter.

'If only they knew what's in store…' a snooping Ryan thought, jotting down notes, walking away with a smile.

Author's Ending Note: There, another chapter down! I hope to keep you readers reading, as well as lure in some newcomers (which means please recommend, for a poor writer's soul?). And, as this goes hand in hand with that, _**PLEASE**_ review? I need them like drugs, I'm addicted. Lol okay so maybe not but I assure you they're appreciated and I promise to reply to each and every one! On the other hand, sorry for the lengthy note, please continue reading and please **REVIEW! **And for added effect *insert adorable Puss & Boots kitty-cat face* please?


	3. What's Going On?

**What's Going On?**

**Chapter 3**

Naya hugged Heather, kissing her neck _friendly_ of course. Heather murmured something about what was going on so Naya paid attention, and glad she looked up when she did.

~Change~

Kurt smiled, somewhat unwillingly. In his house, _in his room_, were Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson, and David Karofsky, though David _was_ invited. In fact, Kurt didn't really know _why_ he invited David over. Sebastian was looking at Kurt in a somewhat crude way. [Chris, in his mind, noted Grant didn't really want mean what his character was implying, so he brushed it off]. David was looking somewhat longingly at Kurt, but Kurt apparently failed to notice. Instead, he was currently looking at Blaine, whom was staring back at Kurt, tears in his eyes and an obvious urge to run and kiss Kurt, despite Sebastian and David in the room.

In fact, it appeared the only thing that was holding him back, was the evident glare in Kurt's eyes as if they were telling him warningly, _Don't you even dare._ And yet, Blaine could _still_ barely contain himself. If the others weren't in the room, Kurt was sure Blaine would be bawling, begging to have his Kurt back.

And honestly, Kurt would like nothing more than to _be_ back with him, and yet, he couldn't. He _knew_ he couldn't. It just wasn't _right_ after what Blaine said- and agreed to- about him. It was like he was lying to himself, saying he wanted Kurt back.

Suddenly, without any warning, Kurt collapsed.

~Fuzz~

Or at least, everyone thought it was Kurt (because honestly, the actors didn't have much time to go over the script together before Ryan changed _something_) but when Ryan himself stood and shouted, "Chris? Are you okay?" he turned to the others, "Hey, somebody! Stop filming and go CHECK ON HIM!"

Concerned, the three boys in "Kurt's Room" knelt to the floor all to check on him. Though Max seemed the most relaxed, Blaine seemed to be the only one to actually know what he was doing. He felt for a pulse, just to be sure, then checked for breathing. However, then a panicked face overcame him and he backed up. "Se- Grant. Grant! You and Max pick him up and- and take him out front. He- he just needs- needs a little f-fresh _air_." But by the time Blaine said air his voice had become nothing more than a whisper, and besides that, Grant and Max were already outside, carrying the limp Chris in their arms.

Unaware to most, as they were all freaking out over Chris, Blaine sat huddled into a corner when suddenly his eyeballs rolled back and he fainted, a faint trickle of blood rolled from one nostril, as though he had a concussion, or something.

Naya picked up Blaine with help from Heather and one of the staff. Together they carried him outside as well, after closing his eyes ('cause no one wanted to see the nasty clear whites of his eyes).

_What's Going On?_ Seemed to suddenly be a popular thought.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, I know it's short and there is definitely not a time to qualityquantity ratio going on here obviously and I suppose I apologize for that. But, on a happy note my other story is coming to a close so after this chapter this story _should_ escalate (and as you can tell, the Drama is already working on that)!


	4. An Explanation Of Sorts

What's Going On?

Chapter 4 – An Explanation... Of Sorts

~Begin~

Kurt woke up next to Blaine. He at first was curious as to why they were "together" but soon realized they were simply in the same hospital room. Santana and Brittany were the "watchers" it appeared because the two were found in chairs next to the door, asleep. A glance above them revealed to Kurt exactly what he was expecting: it was two in the morning. Just like his previous attacks, he always awoke at this hour.

Kurt stood from the bed, ignoring for the most part the IV stuck to his arm, not to mention the hideous hospital gown he was wearing (and he didn't even want to think of how they got him into it). He clambered over to Santana and whisper-screamed to her, "Hey, Santana!" But apparently, his brain didn't get the memo as it left off the 'whisper' part, as Brittany, Blaine and Santana all awoke (and Blaine, notably got quite an image waking up).

Kurt backed up then, blushing. "Whoops! Sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you guys!" When they just shook their heads he continued, "And- I'm sorry for scaring you back at my house, Blaine. I haven't had one of these attacks since my mother died." his voice got weaker as he ended his sentence. His feet wobbled so Santana and Brittany led him back to his bed, a desperate-looking Blaine watching him carefully. Once back in bed, Kurt asked of him, "So um, why are you in a hospital bed, too, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged softly at him, still staring deep into his eyes, replying, "I don't know, Kurt. After you fainted I started feeling... sick and I just fell. I guess I'm not exactly sure what happened." he smiled at Kurt, wanting nothing more than to reach his hand between them and intertwine their fingers, but he was too weak to lift his arm, let alone fight off Kurt's refusals.

As if on cue, the doctor then entered. She was obviously new to the night shift (and if Kurt wasn't mistaken, fresh out of college or whatever) especially noticeable by the bags under eyes and yet she had a very cheeky smile. "No worries, gentlemen! Although it was partly based on a panic attack, your body also released some shock hormones, which would be why his eyes rolled back into his head. The two together forced your body to shut down, momentarily."

Both boys sighed, then Blaine asked, "So why am I still so weak?"

Kurt looked over to the doctor. She stumbled a bit before replying, "Well, I believe it took a lot of energy for your body to shut itself off. So now it's trying to recover from that, and luckily it's working hard enough you should be okay." she paused, then turned to Kurt, "And you, mister. We had a look at your health records and though we know what caused your little spell we also want to keep you over night just in case."

With that, the doctor left, leaving no room for questions. Santana and Brittany said goodbye and the scene ended.

~Change~

"CUT!" Ryan said, though he really didn't have to shout. Chris and Darren were really in the hospital and they were only doing the scene with basic equipment (they were gonna spoof it up later) and they were lucky the hospital was generously (meaning were paid handsomely) letting them film here at all.

After the crew gathered their things and left, Naya, Heather, and Ryan stayed behind. Ryan spoke first, "Thank you, boys, for allowing us to film. Hopefully you get better soon. I am really liking how the story is exploding!" after that, he left, saying his goodbyes to them all.

Naya and Heather followed, hugging both boys and leaving as well. Darren looked over at Chris, his soft eyes almost burning into Chris' soul. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Chris." Darren said, but Chris shushed him.

"No. I should be the one apologizing. If I had warned you guys or something then you wouldn't have panicked." Chris said. Darren shrugged, accepting on the apology.

Unexpectedly breaking their "moment", in came Max and Grant. "Hey guys," Grant said, "feeling any better?" to which Darren shrugged a bit and Chris nodded.

"Well, I am. Darren here is still a little weak, but he's better." Grant nodded. Max seemed a bit put off but he stayed, nevertheless.

~Change~

The boys had talked an hour off, spoke only of things pertaining to Glee. But then, a silence overcame them. Luckily, a nurse came in to break the silence. "Oh! You boys are still here? Well, you better go, Darren and Chris need their rest." she walked next to Darren's bed to change the I.V.

Grant and Max nodded. "Well, bye then. I hope you guys are better soon!" Max said.

Once the door closed, Darren turned over to Chris. "Hey, Chris?" Chris looked over and nodded, a sign to continue, "If we get out tomorrow, can we go somewhere? Just the two of us?"

Chris looked taken aback, but only for a moment. "Sure, Darren. Anything you want." he reached over and took Darren's hand. "Now let's get some sleep."

Darren nodded, before they both fell asleep, still loosely grasping each other's hands.

~Change~

_Darren awoke suddenly, feeling Chris' hand wrenched from his own. "What's going on?" he pleaded loud enough to be acknowledged._

_A nurse came over and shushed him softly, "Sir, Chris awoke in the night screaming. He hasn't acknowledged anyone, as if his body is still asleep. And yet, his condition is still deteriorating. I believe we might have to induce a coma here shortly."_

_Darren, far too shocked to answer, just glanced over, to see a distraught Chris, flailing in his bed. His screams pierced the air, a very frightening sound._

~Change~

The scream must have woken Darren, as he immediately awoke, as if Chris himself were actually screaming, rather than in his dream.

Darren looked over, and grabbed Chris' hand, his strength much better than yesterday. "I love you, Chris." he whispered.

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note: Well, I can see this is becoming very Klaine-y, but don't worry! This is but one portion. Ryan has much in mind *tee hee hee...* So please, don't forgot to review and fuel my tired mind!


	5. Apology Not Accepted Right?

What's Going On?

Chapter 5: Apology Not Accepted... Right?

Kurt looked over at Blaine, a bit sadly. "You know I still love you, Blaine. But- but I can't just forget all that has happened." Kurt said softly. They had been recently discharged from the hospital and were sitting, alone, in the coffee shop. Blaine ordered. It actually kind of upset Kurt when Blaine offered to get their drinks, like he can make everything better by bringing up past experiences. It scared Kurt.

He only wanted a moment to breathe.

Blaine grabbed his hands, clinging tightly. "Kurt, I- I'm scared. What's going to happen to us?" he nearly sobbed, "What is going to happen, when I am not there anymore? What's going to happen when you won't let me hold on anymore?" he asked, rhetorically.

Kurt scooted his chair over next to Blaine, hugging him by the shoulder. "Listen, Blaine. This-" he sighed, this was harder than he planned. "This doesn't mean we're saying goodbye, it just means that you hurt me, and I don't know if I can forgive you right now."

At that, Blaine was startled. "But, Kurt, I-"

"I know you're sorry, but that isn't enough. I know it was just one little snarky comment but I can't hold that back with everything else. There is so much tumbling around in my head right now Blaine that I just need a break, and coming back to you right now isn't going to settle anything. So please, for right now, just let me loose." Kurt finalized. He stood up then, leaving Blaine sitting, and walked out.

~Change~

At school, the next day, Blaine completely ignored Kurt. The other Glee kids knew something was wrong, but neither boy would spill. In fact, it appeared Blaine wasn't talking to anyone. Kurt wouldn't say much either but occasionally Rachel could get a word out of him. Mike and Tina wouldn't talk to Kurt, they were sitting next to Blaine.

All of Kurt's friends seemed to blame Blaine, and likewise Blaine's friends blamed Kurt. The only "comforting" thought was neither boy participated in the glaring, like the objects of war were not at war.

When Mr. Schue entered the room, he felt as if the tension was palpable. He almost lifted a hand to see if he could touch it. "One minute," he murmured, rushing out of the room as the bell rung. A few minutes later, Mrs. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue came in.

"I see what you mean, Will." Mrs. Pillsbury whispered. Most kids didn't notice she was there, or just didn't say anything. "Rachel, would you explain what's going on?" she asked.

Rachel stood, walking up to Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury, never one to deny a teacher. "Well, Kurt and Blaine fought- kind of- and neither one is saying a thing and I think it's all Blaine's fault but Tina and Mike are siding with Blaine and blaming Kurt and then we're siding with Kurt but he won't tell us what happened and I don't think Blaine has said anything and-"

Mr. Schue cut off Rachel, "Okay, Rachel, I think we get it." Rachel stopped talking and sat back down. "Now, in order to solve this, we're doing mash-ups. Kurt and Blaine will be first." the two boys gaped at Mr. Schue.

"But-" they tried.

"No buts," Mrs. Pillsbury interjected. "It's a proven fact that not only can singing relieve tension, but communication with the one you are mad at will solve problems all the quicker." she concluded.

Mr. Schue faced the two boys again, "You have until tomorrow to not only come up with a good mash-up, but also _you_ will be the ones mashing. [1]

~Change~

"Alright!" Ryan called. "You two can leave! Next we have a locker room scene so Sam and Finn go get changed!" Ryan commanded.

While everyone else went their own ways Darren grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him towards the exit. "Ready?" he asked. Chris only nodded.

~Change~

Darren had set up their little adventure beforehand, that much was obvious to Chris when they showed up to a beautiful shaded area of the beach with a blanket laid out and a picnic basket laying on top of it. "I know it's kind of romantic but don't feel like it has to be, I just didn't know of a better way to spend time together.

Chris nodded, "It's nice, Darren. It really is." They sat on opposite edges of the blanket, Darren unpacking the basket while Chris just laid back, watching him.

Darren set a sandwich in front of him and began on his own. "Don't worry, I just grabbed things from the studio, I wasn't sure what you might eat but I figured we only needed a quick snack. Sorry, if that seems rude."

Chris laughed, a melodic sound to Darren. "It's fine, Darren. I love these sandwiches, anyways."

When they finished eating, Darren took his shirt off and ran to the water. Luckily the sun hadn't set yet so it wasn't freezing yet. "Come on, Chris, the water's fine!" he shouted to him. Chris laughed, but was eventually coerced into joining him.

~Change~

Heather and Naya sat in chairs across from Ryan. "So, one more time, ladies," he said.

Heather started, as Brittany, "Come on, Santana. You saw how miserable they were!"

Naya replied, as Santana, "I know, Brittany, but that seems so cruel. They just broke up. And Mr. Schue just assigned them together."

"Oh it will be fine," Heather replied.

"I hope you're right."

Ryan smiled, glad where his little project was going.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm glad to have finally finished this chapter. Wonder what RM is planning...? Hehe well I guess you will find out- hopefully soon! As for the [1] I don't know if on the show Mr. Schue writes the mash-ups or if the characters would. For the purpose of this story, let's pretend Mr. Schue usually writes them, so this is an occasion.

If anyone would like to make mash-up suggestions then feel free to add them in your reviews!


	6. Ryan Said What!

What's Going On?

Chapter 6 – Ryan Said What?

Light Synopsis: When Ryan announces a dramatic shift in the plot line, the whole cast is shaken by the changes.

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to the amazing **VioletCherry342** for being so patient with me and being such a good friend!

* * *

><p>Naya's jaw dropped. <em>'We were only joking around!'<em> her mind shouted at Ryan as he announced the direction of the next episode. She grabbed Heather's hand, concerned.

"Chris, Darren. This will be the mash-up," Ryan hands them a few sheets of paper. "Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson which Kurt will sing, and Annie You Save Me by Graffiti6, which Blaine will sing obviously." he annotated the confusion on peoples' faces in his head. "Blaine will still be trying to win Kurt over but Kurt assures him he can't. He's done," there was a slight motion, Chris and Darren taking a small step apart. It almost saddened some, thinking of the future. "Then, when they finish, Schue will scold them for not taking the mash-up correctly, then leave. When he's gone, Kurt will talk to Blaine. I want all of you to read it, interpret it as you may."

When Ryan finished everyone dispersed. "Darren, I-" Chris tried, but Darren cut him off.

"No, it's okay Chris. I mean, we have no idea what goes on in Ryan's insane mind so we never could have suspected it," he says.

Chris nods, knowing there is no point in fighting the truth. "Okay, Darren."

~Change~

Kurt sat on the floor of the auditorium, awaiting Mr. Schue and Blaine. He thought over recent events- the words, thee break-up, the confrontation, the hospital. It all spun in his head until finally he laid his back to the floor and closed his eyes.

"Planning on taking a nap?" A slightly amused, but still cold, Blaine asked. Kurt opened his eyes, blushing a little. Blaine was wearing a black shirt and pants, his arms crossed over his chest and he was leaning against the wall with a foot propped up against it.

As Kurt stood up, his almost bright purple shirt and black pants seemed dissimilar to Darren. But when he moved to speak, Mr. Schue entered and slammed his teacher's books onto the desk. "Sorry, I guess. Rough day. So, what will you sing?" He asked, passionless. This was not like Mr. Schue.

"Umm, a mash-up of Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson and Annie You Save Me by Graffiti6." Kurt said. Mr. Schue just nodded, urging them to continue. The intro to Already Gone started...

_Remember all the things we wanted  
>Now all our memories, they're haunted<br>We were always meant to say goodbye  
>Even with our fists held high<br>It never would have worked out right, yeah  
>We were never meant for do or die<br>I didn't want us to burn out  
>I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop <em>

The intro to Annie You Save Me cut in then and Blaine stepped forward, slightly pushing Kurt back.

_Remember me, remember me when you are down.  
>Float me on air, and lift me up from off the ground.<br>Oh baby, I feel lazy so lie here in my arms tonight.  
>Would you deny a poor man's cry, a poor man's cry? <em>

Blaine backed up and stood next to Kurt, the two belting out the next lines melodically.

_I want you to know  
>That it doesn't matter<br>Where we take this road  
>But someone's gotta go <em>

_(Oh Annie, you save me from the world.)_

_And I want you to know  
>You couldn't have loved me better<br>But I want you to move on  
>So I'm already gone<em>

_(Oh Annie, you save me from the world.)_

Instead of letting them finish the song, Mr. Schue stopped them. "Cut the music. Guys, stop. Listen, I don't think you grasped what the point of the assignment was. It was to put your emotions beside you and focus on the song, not pit your emotions against each other." he stood and gathered his jacket and books and left, quickly.

"Hn, I wonder what his problem was." Kurt said, off-handed.

Blaine surprised him by saying back, "Probably us."

"What?" Kurt questioned.

"Listen to us, Kurt. Did you hear what we just did? We mashed songs; one about living for someone, they other saying it was never meant to be. We didn't even try." Blaine retorted.

Kurt pushed back (with words, mind you), "That's _your_ fault, Blaine! Why can't you just accept I can't love you after everything that's happened?"

Immediately, Kurt wished he hadn't said that so harshly. Tears had formed in Blaine's eyes. He stuttered out, "Maybe I- maybe I just couldn't lose you, Kurt. But I- I guess you don't care anymore. I- I don't know what to do anymore, Kurt." But when Kurt moved to comfort Blaine, he flinched and turned. He ran.

~Change~

When the camera's turned away from Chris, he burst into tears. He tried to muffle his sobs, just in case the camera picked them up, but his eyes were blurring over by tears so he couldn't even tell if they were on anymore or not.

Everyone in the cast that was there immediately ran to Chris and comforted him, Darren being the closest. "I'm so sorry Chris! You know I didn't mean any of it!" Darren pleaded.

Chris nodded, still attempting to gather himself. "I- I'll be okay, I promise."

"Well, at the very least you should lay down." Matthew (Morrison) said.

Chris nodded, returning to his trailer. Darren stared after him. "Go help him." Matthew said softly, recognizing the look in his eyes.

~Change~

The next day, Kurt and Blaine sat on opposite sides of the classroom when three people walked into the classroom. Mr. Schue followed them in. "Everyone, say hello to our three newest additions!" He said happily. A little too happily for some of the students. "David Karofsky,"

_'As if we have no idea who he is.'_ was the thought that ran through most of the students' heads.

"Sebastian Smythe," Mr. Schue continued. Kurt gasped and Blaine smiled at his friend. "And finally, even though he isn't a student, Jesse St. James. He will be our guest singer, as we are allowed one at Nationals this year." Mr. Schue finished.

And then, quite randomly, Rachel screamed.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: So who else wants to know what happened? *raises hand* me too... lol so yeah, drama begins... NOW! Hehe so please review and if you have ANY comments or suggestions, please knock me up -woops I totally meant hit me up. I'm a guy. Lol I'm a little out of it so ignore me and hit that button right... there. Nope, not that pretty x up there but the fancy bubble thing with blue words. Yup there you go. Be an angel and say some words please! (If I didn't make you laugh you have full rights to chew me up and spit me out- so long as I can keep writing afterwords) :]


	7. Adam Lambert

What's Going On?

Chapter 7: Adam Lambert

Author's Note: So sorry it's been so long. School (big vague excuse there). Also, I encourage all my readers to go listen to Adam Lambert's new album (especially the song Outlaws of Love, one of many featured here). It's gorgeous (and yes that **is **an appropriate word!). Hehe okay enough of my lunacy. Let's continue on with THE DRAMA! BWAHAHA ahem yeah...

I suppose this chapter needs a "special" **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters, actors, or plot. Nor do I own Adam Lambert or his music.**

On a side note, I will NOT be using full lyrics, only fragments. But still! I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS!

* * *

><p>"...no, they got some big-shot singer. I figured at the very least I could come back here and pay my debts." Jesse explained as Rachel awoke, only catching the tail-end of the conversation.<p>

"What- happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"Oh, hey hun. We don't know except you screamed and then fainted." Finn said, taking her hand.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a very awkward showdown going down on the other side of the room. Even though neither Kurt or Blaine were taking part, David was avidly glaring at Blaine and similarly, Sebastian at Kurt. It was rather awkward for Santana and Brittany, whom were sitting in between the four boys.

"Well guys, have a seat and I will tell you the assignment for this week." Finn pulled Rachel to her feet, she was refusing to go to the nurse. They all returned to their seats, as Mr. Schue announced: "Adam Lambert!" Surprisingly, the whole class jumped happily or let out a whoop. Mr. Schue was surprised. "Woah, guys. Isn't there usually some opposition?" he asked.

"Well, Mr. Schue," Finn said, "Sure he's gay and all but he's the life of the party and he can make you jump!" he said enthusiastically and everyone nodded, agreeing.

Mr. Schue nodded, agreeing. "Well here's how the week is going to go. You will be broken into three groups, each one will perform three of his songs and each one will have it's own soloist." Rachel had an obvious complaint ready but Mr. Schue pressed on, ignoring her. "I am making the teams and I will assign your songs as well."

Everyone suddenly looked around the room nervously.

"In the first team we have Kurt, Rory, Mercedes, Joe, Finn, and Santana. In the second team, Sebastian, David, Rachel, Mike, Sam, and Artie. And that leaves Blaine, Puck, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, and Sugar in the final team." when the whole room burst with sound Mr. Schue suddenly shouted, "AND NO OBJECTIONS!" The room went silent. "Now for song lists. Kurt will sing Underneath, Blaine will sing Broken English, Sebastian will sing Outlaws of Love. Puck will sing Naked Love, Santana will sing Whataya Want From Me, Artie will sing Sleepwalker. And finally, Mercedes will sing Trespassing, Rachel will sing Soaked, and Brittany will sing Strut." The class was writing them down as he talked, like lecture notes. "I'll post these at the door in case you forget."

~Change~

"Okay!" Ryan said enthusiastically, "We will pick up from here tomorrow. You guys need to listen, practice, and memorize those songs!" he said.

Chris was suddenly almost tackled by Naya. "I am _so_ sorry, Chris! I was just joking with Ryan! I never thought he would take me seriously! And I know you and Darren are really close and I hope you don't blame me for pushing apart Klaine through Ryan I really didn't think he'd take it to heart!" she burst.

Chris patted her back, "Shh, Naya. Don't worry! You couldn't possibly have thought he would take it this far and besides," he sighed, "Darren and I promised that we won't let "Ex- Klaine" moments bring us down."

She smiled at Kurt, happily. "Thanks. You're a good friend, Chris."

~Change~

"...and neither of us thought _this_ was going to happen! I really do care for you, Darren and I hope this doesn't hurt our friendship." Heather said to Darren. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, no worries! Me and Chris made a promise not to let Glee moments bring us down and I would never be made at you guys for something Ryan made happen!" he assured.

"Thanks, Darren." Heather whispered before pulling away and heading towards Naya, Lea, and Amber.

Darren smiled after her before heading towards Chris. "Hey there!" he said, slightly scaring the still-turned-around Chris.

"Oh, hey!" Chris said. "So, should we go, or did you want to stay and practice with your team?" Chris asked.

Looking around, both Chris and Darren noticed that everyone had already left. "Apparently _no one_ feels like practicing right now..." Darren mused. Chris laughed then and the two boys left.

~Change~

"_...A red river of screams, Underneath,_

_Tears in my eyes, Underneath,_

_Stars in my black and blue sky, And underneath,_

_Under my skin, Underneath the depths of my sin,_

_Look at me, Now do you see?_

_Underneath, underneath, underneath!_

_Look at me, Do you see?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Look at me, Do you see?_

_Welcome to my world of truth,_

_I don't wanna hide any part of me from you."_

Kurt's song ended and he backed from the stage. The audience made of the other teams clapped, probably more because Mr. Schue was glaring at them, rather than in congratulations.

As they walked off, Sebastian's team walked on. "Umm, Mr. Schue?" Sebastian asked before the music began, "I actually incorporated David into the song as well, so it's more of a duet now."

Mr. Schue looked towards David, confirming his agreement. "Okay then, continue." he said, sounding a bit reluctant.

"_**Sebastian:** Oh, nowhere left to go,_

_Are we getting closer? Closer?_

_**David:** No, all we know is "No"_

_Nights are getting colder, colder,_

_**Both: **Hey, tears all fall the same,_

_We all like the rain,_

_We can't change..._

_**All: **Everywhere we go, We're looking for the sun,_

_Nowhere to grow old, We're always on the run,_

_They say we'll rot in Hell, But I don't think we will,_

_They've branded us enough, Outlaws of Love..."_

~Change~

When the third team stepped up, instead of Blaine walking to the front, Brittany walked up. "I'm taking my solo first." she explained simply. Then the music and she started her dance, mystic as usual.

"_I want to start a revolution  
>A type of personal solution<br>We all have got our own pollution  
>It's all about the execution<em>

You got something to say  
>Your hands are tied<br>Open your mouth, open it wide  
>Let the freedom begin<br>Get on the floor, just let it drop  
>Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?<br>Feel the fire within

I wanna see you strut (strut, strut)  
>C'mon walk for me<br>Strut (strut, strut)  
>How you wanna be..."<p>

~Change~

"Okay, that was fine, but because Blaine was _supposed_ to sing, I want him to sing now." Mr. Schue said sternly. Blaine blanched. Brittany looked back at him and smiled.

"Come on, Blaine-sters," she said in a very happy tone. Blaine sighed, then stepped to the front of the stage, to the microphone. He took a deep breath...

"_Tower of Babel has fallen down again  
>information disarray<br>I don't know who I should believe in  
>everybody's an authority<br>fragments don't count  
>they always end up falling through the cracks<br>don't think out loud  
>cause once it's out your mouth, can't take it back<em>

Can't say all the little things  
>that I wanna tell you right now<br>I know you won't understand  
>but I gotta tell you somehow<br>And on and on and on I go  
>connect the neck to what's below I know<br>now your body language is broken, broken English-"

Instead of finishing the song however, Blaine stepped back and ran out of the room. Tina was the only one who decided to chase after him. The rest seemed to be too busy glaring at Kurt to chase after Blaine. Kurt, suddenly under the scrutiny of over two dozen eyes, chased in the direction Blaine ran. "Blaine!" he shouted.

Mr. Schue told everyone they would continue tomorrow and as the camera faded out, the symbolic bell rang.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry to end it like that. I really love Adam Lambert and I swear they should have dedicated an episode to him before graduation because it took me hours to assign these songs to just one person! They all were so eligible and I wanted to change them up a billion times but these were finalized.<p>

On a special note: would you guys like any side-plot? I am writing up a "bonus" chapter that would include the other solos and it would have plot to it so if you would like I can finalize and post that one. But its ultimately up to you guys.

And lastly: AAAAHHHHHHHHH GRADUATION EPISODE JUST KILLED ME! That is all.


	8. Ouch

What's Going On?

Chapter 8: Ouch.

Author's [Quick] Note: Well, I decided not to add that bonus chapter because it ended up as one-liners with the rest being song and I figured if you really wanted that you could go on some lyric website. The only humorous thing on there was Mercedes in a dress made of "No Trespassing" signs. So funny. Anyways, nothing left to say, so here you go!

* * *

><p>Chris sat on his bed in his apartment when a curious little knock came from his door. "Hello?" a voice called, "Chris? Your door was open I was just-" Darren said as he walked into the apartment. "Oh, there you are."<p>

"Hey, Dere. I was just working on the next episode." He said. It was then that Darren noticed the tears on Chris' face.

"What's the matter, Chris?" he asked of the other male.

"W-well, I don't know if I-I can do it. H-have you read-d it?" Chris asked, stuttering through his shaky voice. Darren reached over and took the tear-stricken sheets of paper from Chris. Reading through them, tears formed in Darren's eyes.

"Whatever could Ryan be thinking..." Darren mused.

~Change~

_Kurt stormed down the hallway, "What is wrong with you, Blaine?" he asked rather accusingly, perhaps a touch of bile- rage- in his voice._

_Blaine, looking frightful, just shrunk as Kurt got closer. In fact, when Kurt was a few feet away, he crouched to the ground and his sobs erupted from his body. "I'm s-sorry, Kurt. I-" he tried, but he couldn't keep talking._

_Suddenly, Sue came from her office. "Porcelain! Stop making the Hobbit cry!" but when Kurt didn't step back, she stepped forward and grabbed him harshly by the collar. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, but Kurt wouldn't answer. Tina, who had been standing with Blaine the whole time, glared at Kurt, though that may have been hard to tell (oops, Asian joke?). She patted Blaine on the back. "Okay, Tina, you grab Blaine and take him with me. I'm taking Porcelain to Figgins, but Blaine shouldn't see him at the same time so he's gonna explain things to me in my office." Sue explained. Tina nodded, gathering Blaine in her arms and walking with him down the hall; Sue had to practically drag a disobedient Kurt down the hall to Figgins' door._

~Change~

Darren, Grant, Max, and a sniffling Chris sat around on set, the prior three comforting the latter one. As others walked onto set, they all rushed over, ready to question and ultimately comfort Chris. But when they asked Chris, they simply got an, "I can't do it..." muttered over and over until one of the others explained it to them. So by the time Ryan made his appearance, over a dozen cast mates bombarded him with both begs of change, and threats to change it themselves.

But then, Ryan surprised them. "No. I wrote this script exactly how it shall be read. And, I'm sorry, Chris, but you knew your character would be emotional from day one. If you aren't up to it, I really will have to fire you." Everyone was stunned by his words. Chris just nodded and stood. They acted out the scene above, with little emotion from Chris, just as his character depicts.

The next scene, after the one of Kurt and Blaine's stand-off, we see Finn and Rachel arguing outside Figgins' office. Rachel defended Kurt, saying something along the lines of, "I hear Blaine said some pretty cruel words..." whereas Finn actually was defending Blaine saying, "But, still Rachel. Kurt was so... cold to him."

But both seemed to turn against him when Kurt walked out of Figgins' office and ignored them both. "Kurt! Man, what happened? Stop ignoring us!" Finn shouted at Kurt. He continued to ignore them.

"Kurt, please! Just tell us what happened!" Rachel asked.

With a sigh, Kurt spilled. And what came out was the very darkness he had apparently been harboring inside him. "I punched Sue when she was dragging me. I didn't do much, but I did get suspended. I'll be seeing you!" he said.

A passing Puck who happened to hear that murmured, "Damn faerie's getting better than me!"

~Scene Change~

Blaine, sitting with Tina in Sue's office spilled to her, "I'm so sorry Ms. Sylvester! I was just distraught because I was so horrible to him and he broke up with me and then he turned cold and I don't know what's gotten into him and I'm scared!" Tina placed a hand back on Blaine's back, shushing him.

Sue held an ice pack to her jaw, but still managed to let out, "Porcelain got suspended. I guess I'll have to confront him when he comes back, but still, I want you to know: if he antagonizes you again, in anyway, come to me. I'm ready to put him back in his place after this." She dramatically waved her ice pack in the air before returning it to her jaw. "Now get out and get on with school. I got my daily dose of drama."

~Scene Change~

"Hey, Seb?" David called after the taller boy, "I just wanted to thank you, for letting me sing the other day? I know nobody likes me there, so it was glad to let them know I am there for real. Anyways, you probably don't care about me so- uh- thanks again!"

But before David could run off, Sebastian grabbed his arm and spun him back to him. "Hey, David. I **do** care about you. And I love your voice, so it was my pleasure. Would you like to get coffee with me after school?" He asked, ever the forward person. David just nodded before hurrying down the hall.

~Change~

"Good. Thanks guys!" Ryan said before leaving the set. Even though everyone _wanted_ to go see Chris, no one could find him. Apparently, while Grant and Max had filmed their scene, Chris had left. Where to, no one knew...

Darren was especially concerned, knowing full-well how these emotional scenes got to Chris, but Darren couldn't help but be concerned especially by how Chris had been acting. Usually he made Kurt so full of life, but today Kurt was as blank as a fresh sheet of paper (not a good analogy but still).

Grant looked at his phone as it buzzed. There was a text from Chris saying simply: _How'd I do?_ Grant almost laughed to himself but kept his mouth shut. He instead replied: _A little blank, but I suppose that's what Ryan intended. Where'd you go?_ But unsurprisingly, Grant never got a text back.

* * *

><p>Author's [Ending] Note: So I'm not getting a lot of reviews. Just wanted to put on my beggar's clothes and, well, beg for reviews! I would really like to know how I'm doing!<p> 


	9. Not an Angel, Not at All

What's Going On?

Chapter 9 – Not an Angel, Not at All

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed the front door shut, alerting the family he was home, followed by a "Whoops!" which was said with obvious sarcasm. A husky voice, unrecognizable to the others, laughed at his actions. If they entered the foyer, they would see Kurt in tight black clothing, his hair sticking up in alarming directions, grabbing Sebastian, who wore an inside-out blue shirt, tight gray jeans, and his hair in a similar fashion as Kurt's.<p>

As if it wasn't obvious enough, Kurt shouted, "Everyone might want to leave the house soon!" in a very _distressed_ voice. For their own, poor, virgin ears, they did. Finn left to visit Rachel, Burt and Carole went out to dinner.

During dinner, the very obvious comment came up. "So, you've noticed what's going on with Kurt, right?" Carole asked.

Burt shook his head. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He's never acted like this. Do you think it's because he clunked his head?"

"Burt, how could that have-" Carole started, but then a thought came to her, "Maybe it's that, and because he left Blaine?"

Burt nodded, then shook his head. He sipped his drink, then rested his head in his hands. "Carole, he's my little boy- and I can't even ask him what's wrong." Carole just rubbed his back. Neither could come up with a way to confront him, she knew that.

* * *

><p>The scene changed to Tina's room. She was in the bathroom while Blaine sat at her desk. His hair was wet and curly, fluffy you might say. He was gelling it back as Tina walked in and almost burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't get over that hair!" she said through her giggles. "It's a good thing you remember your hair gel after swimming!" she said (dispelling the audience's absurd thought he slept with her).<p>

"Thanks for inviting me over," he said, "I know I have **got **to get over Kurt, but I can't." he sighed then, dropping his head into his hands. "Tina, how did you get over Artie? You two were so in love, weren't you?"

Tina looked shocked. "Did Kurt really tell you that?" she asked.

"Well it was in one of his rants. That 'Even Artie and Tina were in passionate love. I want _that_.' he said." Blaine explained. He looked up at Tina and saw she was about to cry.

"It- it wasn't exactly like that. But- but yeah. It was a long time ago and I lied to Artie. When he found out, he broke up with me. He was so mad. I- I don't know how I got over it, really." she said. [1]

Blaine got up and went over to the bed. He reached his arms over and hugged Tina. "I'm so sorry I brought it up." He said. They stayed there for some time, forgetting both their past loves.

"Well, I have Mark now, so I think that helped a lot. Maybe we just need to find you somebody..."

* * *

><p>"Good job, guys. I can't wait to work on Finn, Jesse, and Rachel's scene after lunch!" Ryan said, as if these scenes weren't shocking enough. As he closed his studio door behind him, signaling others may leave as well, Chris stood from his place on the floor smiled flirtatiously at Grant and left.<p>

Darren saw this and walked over to Grant, containing his curious rage. "A-are you two together?" he asked the taller male.

Grant laughed. "Cute, Darren. I wish we were, but no. He said he wants the "feel" of being with me, whatever the hell that means."

"Oh," Darren said, releasing a short breath, "So, you _don't_ think he's acting weird?" he asked.

Grant looked like he was pondering the Big Question, but ultimately said, "I thought he was just practicing his part, joking. I never thought-" Just then, Chris came back inside, grabbed his coke and walked back out, not saying a word to anyone. "I never thought he might really be playing his part." Grant finished.

* * *

><p>Max opened his apartment door, seeing Chris holding two scene scripts. "Oh, hey Chris. What are you doing here?"<p>

Chris smiled, "Don't play dumb, Maxie. Didn't anyone tell you about our new scene?" he asked slyly.

Max, sheepish under Chris' stare, could barely reply. "Uh, why don't you come in?" he asked dumbly.

"Oh, how ever kind of you," Chris replied, sarcastic as of late, "and if you don't mind, we can get a head-start on our next scene!" he tried upping the enthusiasm. Max gulped, but followed Chris to his couch, where the other boy sat rather close to him, despite the long length of the couch.

* * *

><p><em>David walked down the hallway of McKinley High with a gushing Kurt wrapped around him, completely unaware he was just Kurt's flavor of the day. When they stopped in front of David's classroom, Kurt groaned. "I never wanna let you go!" he said, lengthening the 'o' on 'go'.<em>

_Dave smiled, "No worries, babe. I'll see you in an hour." he said, then leaned in for a light kiss. But Kurt took it further, delving his tongue into David's mouth._

_When he pulled away, he had a devious smile on his lips. "Taste you later, **babe**."_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry if this is short (it seems like it it) it ended up being a lot of dialogue but no worries. Next chapter I will be delving into the mysterious minds of KurtChris and I hope you buckle your seat belts! Anyways, I feel like I _finally_ have a direction with this piece and I hope I can squeeze a good number of chapters out of it before I finalize (that's good news I hope). So please keep reading and reviewing!

[1]: I know this was forever ago, but it seemed to fit here well. I don't remember all the details well, so that's why it ended up so vague. Sorry about that.


	10. Changes

What's Going On?

Chapter 10: Changes

With a special thanks to VioletCherry342!

Ooh and happy tenth chapter everyone! Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

><p>Chris stepped down from the set and walked over to get a drink of water. Usually Darren or Amber would be with him, or <em>someone<em> at least, but since his recent mood change, many seemed to be avoiding him. Even Max had canceled their planned day together. He didn't know what was wrong. Last he checked, he was doing fine. No odd smells, no weird habits, his voice didn't gargle or squeak. So what was wrong?, he would ask himself. And _that_ was the problem. His mood had changed, and everyone had noticed, except Chris.

Yesterday, Lea had confronted Chris because he had said something rude to her. "**Alright**, Chris. This isn't funny anymore. Stop acting like you don't care. Stop acting like you're mean, and no one means a thing to you. Stop acting so narcissistic! It's **not funny **_**ANYMORE!**_" she had screamed to him. He laughed, halfheartedly of course, then walked casually away. Whether he had noticed the tears on her face was questionable. This morning, Lea explained what had happened to the rest of the cast. They comforted her, wondering what had happened to Chris. He had, luckily for him, entered the room at the last minute when everyone else was ready and could not confront him.

Most likely, Ryan had not noticed, because "Kurt" was exceptional. In fact, half of the next episode was dedicated to Kurt. Up to this point, they had filmed: Rachel's deception with Jesse (a brief kiss, despite Finn's beliefs), and Kurt's scene with Dave. Now that the break is over, the first Chris had spent alone, he, Amber, Lea, and Diana stood on stage when Ryan waved his hand...

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you, Kurt?" Quinn said, crossing her arms over her chest. She, with Mercedes and Rachel stood in a half circle in the hallway, surrounding Kurt. Though the hallway was empty, it felt crowded to Kurt, though you couldn't tell by looking at him.<p>

"First you ignore all of us, and brush us off, but then you started whoring around, dressing skankily, swearing- Kurt, this isn't you!" Rachel added, emotion evident in her eyes.

"Kurt," Mercedes said, "I know you. We've been friends since the beginning and you've never been like this!"

"You think you _know_ me?" he scoffed, "Hah, now _that_ is-" but he didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he went silent, stumbling. He blacked out...

~Obstruction~

Chris landed, face first. No one rushed to help him. Some were in shock, but most wondered if this had to do with his recent mood change. One of the crew called 9-1-1 just in case, while Grant had walked up to him cautiously, placing a hand softly on the male's neck, feeling his pulse. He placed his other hand over Chris' forehead, feeling it burn. Because no one would talk with him, no one knew he was feeling ill.

Grant removed the hand on Chris' forehead and replaced it in Chris' hand. Darren looked at them and smiled softly, realizing something. Grant really loved Chris. When the paramedics came, Grant went with them, telling them he would text them on the news, while it seemed only Darren nodded in confirmation.

"Well, Darren you go get Max and we'll play your scene in the meantime. Does anyone know where Jenna went?" Ryan said, trailing off towards the end. Darren nodded, though Ryan wasn't paying attention to him anymore, then went and knocked on Max's trailer, where the man was inside, working on lines, apparently.

"Oh, hey Dare!" Max answered the door saying. He looked nervous to Darren, but he wasn't thinking much anyways, trying to recall what the scene was about. "Darren?"

"Oh! Sorry, Max. Um, our scene is next. Chris blacked out so our scene was moved up." Darren said.

"Woah! Wait, why aren't you with Chris?"

"Well, since he hasn't been himself, I realized I wasn't the best for him anyways. And Grant cares so much for him."

Max nodded. "Well, let's go then." He closed the door and followed after Darren, certainly not staring at that ass...

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down slowly across from Dave, handing the other boy his black coffee. "Got a good reason for waking me up at seven in the morning?" Dave said rudely, as if he didn't want to be here.<p>

"Just, listen to me... please?" Blaine said, not looking at the other boy, intimidated. When Dave muttered a 'fine', Blaine continued. "Well, I know you and Sebastian have gotten... close. But, uh, maybe I shouldn't-"

"No, just go on." Dave persisted.

Blaine continued. "Well, uh, Sebastian texted me last night." he handed David his phone. It read: _Hey, Beautiful. Just thought I should let you know- I can tell why you love (loved?) Kurt! He's good. *wink* -Seb. _"I couldn't believe he told me. Especially when just the other night he told me about how close you two were getting." Blaine continued.

Dave couldn't stop staring at Blaine's phone. "I hate him." he said after a while. He said it slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. He dropped his head onto the table, relinquishing his grip on Blaine's phone. "Why did you have to show me that?" Dave asked softly.

Blaine reached a hand across to Dave's arm. "You had a right to know." Blaine said. David grumbled. "Come on," Blaine urged, "Let's go for a walk." he urged David to his feet and walked the other boy out into the world.

"I thought you hated me?" Dave asked.

"I hate what you did. To be fair, I never got a chance to know you." Blaine replied, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Grant jumped when suddenly Chris' hand was yanked from his grasp, jolting him awake. "What are you doing here? Why am I in the hospital?" Chris asked, alarmed.<p>

"Um, I- er... never mind why I'm here. _You_ are here because you passed out. Again. Everybody thinks it's because of the way you've been acting recently." Chris looked at him. "Chris, do you remember what last happened on Glee?"

"Uh, yeah," Chris replied, "I just broke up with Blaine and then you, Darren, and Max were in my room. Why?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:I hope you like that little cliffy lol. On another note, reading back through the chapters I apologize for all those mistakes and plot holes winces/ but hopefully I can wrap these things up soon. Review please!


	11. In Case You Didn't Know

What's Going On?

Chapter Eleven: In Case You Didn't Know

Song featured here: Silhouette of a Life by 10 Years

* * *

><p><em>~Continued from last chapter~<em>

"Umm, Chris," Grant tried, but tears were forming around his eyes, "well, you have apparently forgotten a few weeks..." he said.

Chris looked at him for a long moment, bewildered and afraid. "You mean, like, amnesia?" he asked finally. Grant nodded. "No, I mean it's- it's not possible!" Chris was beginning to get hysterical. Grant shushed him.

"Listen, Chris." Grant said slowly, holding down one of Chris' flailing arms, "I know this isn't a good situation, but I'm going to talk to the doctor, then I'll get Lea and Ryan to come see you."

"What about Darren?" Chris asked, which, unknowingly to him, was like a punch in the gut to Grant.

"I think he's a bit preoccupied with Max..." Grant said through clenched teeth as he walked away.

* * *

><p>When Grant stormed into the studio with red eyes and a disheveled appearance, all knew something was wrong. With a deep sigh, Grant began, being blunt, "Chris has amnesia. Apparently when he hit his head that first time, a few weeks ago, he started a separate memory line, one that is irretrievable now. The last thing he remembers is passing out in "Kurt's Room". I told him I was going to go get Lea and Ryan but any of you can go if you want. Darren, can I talk to you?"<p>

Darren, a bit confused, stepped apart from Max and walked over to Grant, the rest of them dispersing. Jenna, Lea, Ryan, and Mike (O'Malley), left to go see Chris. Ryan was concerned he had lost his "Kurt" where as the others where more concerned about _Chris._

Grant lowered his voice when he stepped away from everyone, speaking to Darren now. "He- he asked for you. I think-" Grant took a long pause, a deep breath. If Darren wasn't mistaken, he was holding back tears, too. "I think he is still infatuated with you, Darren, and I know he won't- I can't just- Will you please go talk to him? You can tell Max what's going on and he can go with you, but I just-"

"Ssh, Grant." Darren said, finally, "I will tell him what's gone on and in real life too. I won't let him chase after me, and in time, he will learn to love you again."

Grant nodded. He let out a soft, melancholic chuckle. "I had just gotten a good hold of him, and now it's like it never even happened."

Darren thumped him in the back of the head, "Dummy, YOU remember, don't you?" Grant nodded, rubbing where Darren attacked him, "Then, in time, he can remember too, no matter what the doctor says. You can never truly forget something." Grant smiled, then nodded. "Well, I'm off. Don't worry, Grant. You'll have your man back soon enough." Darren winked and then scampered off to find Max. If Grant wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he heard Darren call out, "Oh Maxxie-Pooh!" but surely he was mistaken...

* * *

><p>Ryan had caught up Chris on how the story had went, the others filling in the more personal details, and when they were finished, Ryan hauled them back to the studio, minus Darren and Max. "Um, we have to speak to Chris, alone." Darren told Ryan.<p>

When the door closed, Chris looked nervously between Darren and Max. Then, whether in spite, jealousy, or pure affection, Max grabbed Darren's hand and said, "Chris, you missed a **lot** while you were _gone._" Max said, "And excuse my bluntness, but in case no one else told you, you stole Grant from me first. Then from that, Darren and I kind of... fell for each other. And you and Grant fell in love too, whether you remember it or not."

Darren put a hand on Max's arm. "Well, I wasn't going to say it so _rudely_ but he speaks the truth, Chris. I'm sorry." Chris' eyes got a little blurry, but then a knock came to the door.

It was Grant. "Hey, um Ryan wanted Darren in his office and he wanted to know what day next week you could come in Max?" Grant asked, not making eye contact with Chris.

* * *

><p><em>Season Finale<em>

The New Directions sat in the bleachers, all with their heads down. Rachel was in the first row of people, with a significant space between her and Finn on one side, and Jesse on the other. Puck sat behind her with a guitar and began playing a tune. Rachel lifted her head and sang,

"_Forced myself to sleep last night  
>Woke up to all white<br>Saw all the tears and cries  
>Screamed out with no reply<br>Nirvana dreams were never right  
>When crossing to the other side<br>It's too late to take this back  
>This accidental exit"<em>

The scene changes to the hallways, and the camera zooms in on Kurt. As he walks down the hall, Blaine, Dave, and Sebastian turn towards him, singing with him,

_"Now what's in store for a  
>Soul with premature<br>Wings that will never soar  
>For what they're made for"<em>

Back on the bleachers, everyone else looks up and they sing,

_"Why we wingless angels fall  
>We'll die if our wings don't grow at all<br>So tell me why we wingless angels fall  
>We'll die if our wings don't grow at all"<em>

Down another hallway, Finn walks with an arm around Rachel. As he sings, we see Jesse walk up and grab a hold of Rachel's arm, attempting to stop her,

_"Life is always strange  
>Signs lie wondering<br>Mental sodomy  
>This can't be happening"<em>

Gathered in the auditorium, all dressed in black, they continue. We see Kurt, Blaine, Dave, and Sebastian standing closer to the front, Rachel, Finn, and Jesse behind them.

_"So tell me why we wingless angels fall  
>We'll die if our wings don't grow at all<br>So tell me why we wingless angels fall  
>We'll die if our wings don't grow at all."<em>

When the song ends, Mr. Schue claps. Unfortunately, no one _else_ seems to be happy, as Kurt runs off in one direction, Rachel in another. Blaine stays, glaring at Sebastian, Jesse at Finn. David runs after Kurt, but no one appears to run after Rachel...

~Scene Change~

In the girl's bathroom, Rachel crowded over a sink wiping a tear from her eye. She looked up, into the mirror, when she heard a 'tsktsk' sound. Lauren Zizes stood in the entryway. "When will you ever learn?"

"L-learn what?" Rachel said, trying to stop the tears.

"That crying solves nothing, idiot." Lauren replied. She walked the rest of the way into the bathroom and grabbed some paper towel. "Come here." she said, forcefully grabbing Rachel's arm and yanking her to her. She wiped away the tear streaks and make-up that went with it. "Okay, this is what you do: go grab whatever boy you want, and walk away. If the other one comes after you just keep walking. Rachel- make a choice, and stick to it."

~Scene Change~

Kurt sat in the hallway his hands folded over his lap. A soft humming came from him, an unrecognizable tune. David sat next to him, softly. When Kurt stopped humming, David said, "When my little sister goes to sleep, she always asks me to sing her a song. She used to remind me of you, the way she would cross her arms when she got frustrated and she would clench her jaw if I didn't do what she asked. Then I realized you're just girly." David smiled and Kurt lightly pushed him, wiping away tears.

"Thanks, for that, Dave. Sorry I ran off." Kurt said.

"Hey, you should apologize to Sebastian and Blaine, not me." David replied, "I mean they're the ones you ended and started a relationship with."

Kurt nodded. "Alright then... Help me up?" he said.

David smiled and stood. He helped Kurt to his feet, muttering, "Lazy bastard." Kurt stared him down. "Oh, nothing, Porcelain."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am so very sorry that this has taken forever- this story has... gotten away from me, to say the least. And I apologize for any plot holes you may recognize. I have tried my hardest to keep the story intact but it's proving difficult. I had no idea how difficult this would be to write when I started. Anyways sorry for the babble. I hope to wrap this up next chapter. Thank you, all who have stuck with me!<p> 


	12. Epilogue - Wrapping Things Up

What's Going On?

Chapter Twelve – Epilogue

Also Titled: Wrapping Things Up

Disclaimer: (I see I've missed a few of these) I do not own the show, characters, actors, songs or anything else you may recognize.

Featured Song: Changes by Jack Savoretti (in _Italics_) No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine (in **Bold**) Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy (in _**Bold-Italics**_)

Author's Note: I am so sorry this update has taken me forever (two months!) to get to. I know you don't care for excuses but... school. It's all school's fault, I swear! Hehe anyways enjoy the last chapter and review please!

* * *

><p>~Continued From Last Chapter~<p>

~Scene Change~

Re-gathered in the auditorium, the New Directions stood behind a curtain, Mr. Schue placing them in formation for the song. The seats were filled by the students, all gathered together by Principal Figgins on the last day of school (Graduation was next week). Though most students sat bored, they gathered their attention when Figgins spoke. "Attention, students. Before you leave today, I would like for all of us to bow our heads and remember. Remember the first day you walked these halls, the faces you've met, and, of course, the things you've learned. But what we call you here to remember, is the most important thing: How _you've_ changed."

As he stopped, the curtain behind him raised and Puck began on the guitar. Tina, entering the stage from the left, began, _"Changes, All of these changes, But I'm here to tell you, Don't be afraid"_

Rachel, coming from behind her continued, _"Just like a sunrise, The light of a new day, Step out of the darkness, And let it show you the way"_

From the right side of the stage, Finn and Jesse stepped onto the stage. Though the proximity exemplified their dislike of each other, they still sang together, _"Nobody knows, Nobody cares, Whether you live or die in vain, Nobody knows, Nobody cares from where you came, Life's little game"_

During the instrumental, Figgins walked to the microphone and announced, "School is officially dismissed!" And the song changed.

Though Sebastian's voice was most prominent, they all sang, **"No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes, I never knew daylight could be so violent, A revelation in the light of day,"**

Then Kurt cut in, **"You can't choose what stays and what fades away,"**

And Sebastian continued, **"And I'd do anything to make you stay,"**

While in the background, the rest finished **"No light, no light... No Light! Tell me what you want me to say..."**

And the curtain closed over them.

* * *

><p>When Ryan stopped the recording, he applauded. "Good singing, boys. And all of you, of course. Remember, tomorrow is the final scene. Be prepared! Diana, I have your lead for the last song tomorrow. That's all for today." Diana stepped forward and received her music while the rest began walking to their trailers. Max was walking with Darren slowly, but behind them Grant and Chris walked even slower, heading not for their trailers but instead outside on a bench.<p>

"So... how did it happen?" Chris attempted to say nonchalantly.

Grant, a bit thrown off by the suddenness, replied dumbly, "What?"

"I mean," Chris rephrased, blushing, "how did we- uh- end up together?"

Suddenly, Grant laughed. His voice drew a loud, low, booming laugh that nearly shook Chris to the core. When Grant finished laughing, he explained. "Sorry, Chris, but you make it sound like it was love at first sight, or something. It was more like love at love scene number four!" At Chris' confused face, Grant elaborated, "When you were, not you, Kurt became a slutty character, and it wasn't until he drew Sebastian into bed that you really hit me with Cupid's arrow. I don't know why I didn't see it before then..." Grant trailed off.

Chris stared into Grant's welcoming eyes, imagining himself getting lost in those eyes. He wasn't sure exactly who lent forward first, but their lips came into contact then, and their eyes fluttered closed. Chris wrapped his arms around Grant's neck, holding him there.

* * *

><p>Rachel was conversing with Jesse and Finn, their backs turned to us. We see Rachel talking to them, but instead of her voice, we hear Quinn begin singing, and the scene changes to her singing in front of the Glee Club. Today is their last rehearsal, and Quinn is the final singer. She begins,<p>

_**I never want to see you unhappy**_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me**_

_**Goodbye, my almost lover**_

_**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

_**So long my luckless romance**_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_**I should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

The scene changed to flashbacks. Quinn's relationship to Finn, and then Puck. We view her heartfelt moments, and her heartless ones too.

Then we return to Rachel, Finn, and Jesse. Though instead of hearing the conversation, it is silent. Jesse storms off, and Finn goes to hug Rachel, but she shrugs him off.

* * *

><p>Outside the studio, after the graduation is filmed, our four boys are gathered. Max and Darren sit next to each other, their hands entwined. Next to them, sit Grant and Chris, though their lips are locked rather than their hands. It is then that someone says something, and the four burst into laughter.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing, being in love. It's even better when it's with the right person."<p>

~End~

* * *

><p>Author's ending note: Thanks to everyone who has read this story and an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed. This is the end of the fic, I apologize for any and all plot holes, mistakes, rushedness, or any other such misgivings! I know I am not the best writer but I hope to improve by writing more.<p>

~Thanks For Reading~


End file.
